cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederacy of Independent States (2nd)
The Confederacy of Independent States or CIS is an alliance formed on May 25, 2009 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58602 by KasMage and Zocane, both former leaders of the original CIS. Charter Article I. Membership All nations joining the Confederacy of Independent States must take the following oath: "I, (ruler) of (nation) promise to follow the will of the Confederacy of Independent States, providing to my fullest and greatest abilities to work towards the better of the alliance and swear full allegiance to the Confederacy." No applicants shall be denied membership on the basis of team color, ethnicity, or government. No applicant may hold membership in a separate alliance nor be involved in outstanding wars or be in violation of any portion of this charter or documentation passed by the Confederacy of Independent States. Nations must truthfully provide their nation name, ruler name, nation strength, and team color, and recite the oath displayed above. Nations attempting to join will be ratified as members by the High Chancellor or High Magistrate. Article II. The Duumvirate The Duumvirate will consist of the High Chancellor and the High Magistrate. Each will serve a life term, and the duumvirs will separately decide on the procedures regarding their succession. The Duumvirate has complete sovereignty over the alliance. Any responsibility or right not specifically granted to another entity in this document is reserved to the Duumvirate. The High Chancellor and High Magistrate have the right to delegate their responsibilities freely. In the event that the High Chancellor and High Magistrate cannot agree on a matter of policy, appointment, or any other order of business, either duumvir may bring the issue to the Master Council for arbitration. Should the arbitration fail to produce an agreement between the duumvirs, then the Master Cabinet will decide the matter by majority vote. Article III. The Master Council The Master Council will consist of the High Chancellor, the High Magistrate, and whomever they appoint to the Council. Councilors serve at the pleasure of the Duumvirate. However, a Councilor has the right to vote on all business put before the Council during his term, and a Councilor cannot vote on any business put before the Council before his appointment. The Master Council will assist the Duumvirs in running the alliance. The Master Council has the sole power to ratify all charter amendments passed by the General Council. This must be done by a two-thirds majority. In the event that the Master Council has reached a deadlock in the arbitration of a Duumvirate dispute, a majority of the Master Council or a Duumvir may put the issue to vote before the General Council. Article IV. The General Council Every member of the Confederacy holds a seat on the General Council. Charter amendments must originate in the General Council, but before an amendment is proposed, it must have five signatories. If at least two-thirds of the voting members of the General Council vote for the amendment then it can be presented to the Master Council for ratification. Legislation See also Category:Re-established alliances